1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to bandwidth management systems, particularly to a bandwidth management system and a bandwidth management method adapted for the system based on the voice over Internet protocol (VOIP).
2. Description of the Related Art
In worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WIMAX), VOIP techniques are very significant. Customer premises equipment (CPE) of the WIMAX system may synchronously establish several VOIP calls. Before establishing a new VOIP call, the CPE needs to obtain a large bandwidth from a base station of the WIMAX system. When determining codec used by the new VOIP call, the CPE updates an actual used bandwidth of the new VOIP call. However, when the CPE synchronously establishes several VOIP calls or there is no time to update the actual used bandwidth of one or more of the several VOIP calls, the sum of required bandwidth of the several VOIP calls will be greater than the maximum bandwidth threshold allowed by the base station of the WIMAX system. Therefore, establishing a new VOIP call will take up more bandwidth than what would be the actually used bandwidth for the new VOIP call, leading that it is hard to establish the new VOIP call due to irrational allocation of bandwidth resources.
Therefore, what is needed is a bandwidth management system to overcome the described shortcoming.